


Exposed

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru makes Makoto take a break from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

Haru went over to help Makoto with some homework. As they were sitting at the coffee table, textbook and papers scattered about, Haru leaned in. Close enough to smell the scent of cheap soap on Makoto. It was distracting enough. 

Haru brushed his lips against Makoto's cheek. Makoto smiled at him, but continued scribbling in his journal. So Haru pushed his way in between Makoto and the table. Crawling into Makoto's lap, Haru kissed him. 

"Break time?" Makoto smiled into the kiss. 

Haru nodded. He kissed down Makoto's neck. Licking and sucking on the soft skin. Leaving red marks that wouldn't bruise. 

Makoto pulled away slightly. He nuzzled his forehead against Haru's. Haru could feel Makoto's fingers creep up the back of his shirt. Gently brushing against his lower back. Haru looked into Makoto's eyes to see a lustful gaze staring back at him. 

"I want Haru-chan," Makoto whispered. The comment would have embarrassed him when they were younger. 

Haru pulled Makoto into a deep kiss. Opening his mouth so Makoto could kiss and lick inside of it. 

He felt Makoto's hand travel further up his shirt. Hand rubbing against his back and the other drifting to the front. Makoto tweaked Haru's nipple. Haru sighed at the touch. Makoto pulled Haru's shirt completely off. He kissed down Haru's chest, sucking on the skin around his nipple before putting it into his mouth. 

Haru kissed the top of Makoto's head. He could already feel how hard Makoto was even through jeans. He was already hard. Haru circled his hips on Makoto's lap and pressed down. 

Makoto moaned and sucked harder. Haru bucked his hips, grinding against the denim between them. 

That made Makoto lose his patience. He lifted Haru onto the table and scrambled up to the dresser where he kept condoms and lube. Haru pulled off his pants and waited for Makoto. 

Makoto sat back down and pulled Haru's jammers off in one quick motion. Haru's teasing always made him a little on the rough side. Haru lifted his legs over Makoto's shoulders to give him easier access. 

He gasped when he felt a lubed finger enter him. He stared up at Makoto with his mouth hanging open. Makoto paid attention to his face as he stuck another finger in. He wrapped his other hand around the base of Haru's cock. Slowly pumping, thumb against Haru's tip. 

Haru let out a shaky breath. He could easily come like this. With his legs in the air and the smell of Makoto's cheap soap. But Makoto knew he didn't want to come like this. 

Makoto pulled away from him. Haru caught his breath. Listening to the sound of Makoto's zipper and a condom wrapper being opened. It wasn't long before Makoto was pushing the tip of his hot, swollen cock against Haru's hole that was wet with lube. 

In one quick thrust, Makoto was all the way inside Haru. Haru's legs shook on Makoto's shoulders. Makoto groaned and kissed Haru's leg. He pulled out to the tip before plunging right back in again. 

Haru stuttered out an airy, "Makoto." 

Makoto pushed Haru's legs back as he leaned in closer. Their faces could barely touch. But Haru could feel Makoto's hot and heavy breath against his lips. Chanting out his name with every shallow thrust. 

Haru heard the soft thud and flutter of the textbook and papers falling to the floor. Papers crumpled against his skin as Makoto drove him harder against the table. 

Makoto grabbed onto his cock again. His hand was still slick with lube as he pumped Haru to orgasm. Haru gasped and shook under Makoto. 

He could feel Makoto's cock twitch inside of his stretched and abused hole. Makoto closed his eyes and mouthed Haru's name. 

He pulled out and fell onto his back, exhausted. Haru didn't blame him. He could barely move. There was a pencil digging into his back that was easy to ignore. They both took a minute to collect their breath. 

The room was silent. The digital clock beeped signaling that it was already ten. Haru could still smell Makoto, stronger now but overpowered by the stale smell of sex. 

Haru sat up, papers falling off of his sweaty skin. He laid down on the floor next to Makoto. Makoto turned to him and smiled. His cheeks were red, and his eyes sparkled the way they always seemed to after intimacy.

Haru felt completely exposed being the only one naked. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he should be doing something under Makoto's amazing watch. So he smiled. 

And then Makoto was giggling. His hand was trying to muffle the sound. But it only seemed to make him laugh harder. Haru couldn't help the bubbly feeling of laughter in his own throat as well. He covered his mouth and let himself go. 

Haru and Makoto laughed, spent, on the floor. Makoto's homework forgotten about for the night. Hands out, holding onto one another. Completely exposed.

**Author's Note:**

> giggly boys are the best boys.


End file.
